


my angel

by brightredpiranha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trunks Briefs, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Petting, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Son Goten, didn’t really mention age in the fic but they’re either in college or out of it already, face fucking, mild and internalized toxic masculinity, possible humiliation kink idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredpiranha/pseuds/brightredpiranha
Summary: Trunks' fantasies come true at a halloween party.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to upload this around Halloween, but then I was like, nah, that's not enough time for people to get horny over this, so I bumped it up to now. 
> 
> Confession time: I've always seen Trunks as the bottom in this ship. He's gorgeous that way, also if you want to attach Meaning to it, it's about the softness, about being able to drop the high expectations and stress from BOTH parents, the need to be strongest from his father and the smartest from his mother, the big shoes to fill in from the future version of himself, the world's expectations as the heir to CC, and just being able to come apart, unravel safely in the arms of his endlessly sweet best friend. 
> 
> lol, ok, whatever, enjoy this fic!!
> 
> Some songs I listened to while writing, in case y'all want some recs:  
> All the good girls go to hell - Billie Eilish  
> Blinding Lights - The Weeknd  
> Slow Dancing in the Dark - Joji

Goten’s flushed face. The sweat that was just starting to make his hair stick to his temple. The muscle on display and hinted under his gi. The strength behind his every hit and the smirk when they landed. The competitive fire blazing in his eyes that Trunks _used_ to be able to summon but was now replaced with quite a different passion.

He was having a hard time concentrating - and it showed.

The third time Goten forced him against the ground, a victorious laugh huffed against his ears and a strong grasp holding him down, Trunks was really starting to feel a little insane. Goten let him stand up again and like a creep, he missed the heat of his best friend once more. 

Trunks needed to end the fight before his mind went completely out the window. 

A swift punch later and he broke his nose, a dirty move for simple training. It worked. He didn’t have a chance to see the blood before Goten’s hands were covering his nose, touching it gingerly. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Goten snapped. His eyes were filled with pure, unadulterated annoyance and Trunks knew, underneath his hands, was a pout. Dark red blood dripped onto his white gi. “That wasn't fair! Why did you aim for my _nose?”_

"I was distracted," Trunks admitted. He walked over to the bag of senzu beans his father kept in the training room and lowered the gravity. He turned around and held out a bean.

"You were just pissy that I was winning," Goten hissed. Or tried to hiss, as he sounded like he was trying not to swallow any blood. He accepted the bean and Trunks tried not to cringe at the sound of his friend's nose snapping back into place. Now that he was able to think again, maybe just telling Goten he wanted to stop would have worked too. 

Actually, never mind, the teasing wouldn’t have been worth it. Despite how kind Goten was, they were competing since childhood. Except recently. It was rather one-sided now. 

Trunks _wished_ he could say he didn’t still find Goten alarmingly attractive right now. How was he so cute _all_ the time? Even sweaty and bloody like right now (dare he say hotter?). Gohan wasn’t half this cute and they looked like fraternal twins at this point. Or maybe Gohan _was_ attractive to other people, but for Trunks, it was overshadowed by how wimpy he looked. The man hadn't trained in years and didn’t hide his inner nerd. At _all._

_Goten_ didn’t _have_ an inner nerd and trained fairly regularly, so he looked like the cute and friendly athletic guy he was. The type that played a bunch of sports back in high school and had a large variety of friends and fed stray animals and helped his mother with the cooking. 

And he was exactly that type. 

He would be a good husband for whoever was lucky enough to grab him. 

...

And _this_ was why Trunks needed to get himself together. _Husband?_ What was he _on_ about? Like it wasn't bad enough he was lusting after his childhood best friend… 

"I'm taking your silence as guilt." 

"We should shower," Trunks replied, turning and walking to the door abruptly, "it'll take us a while to get ready." He didn't bother to check if he was following. Goten would want to look his best tonight. 

They had picked a devil and angel outfit for a shared friend's halloween party. Specially commissioned, because retail men’s costumes were laughable - especially if one wanted to look sexy. 

Tonight was a night to get laid, the twinge in his heart notwithstanding. 

It had started as a joke. Be a sexy object/career no one in their right minds would take seriously. Like sexy salt and pepper shakers. Sexy plumbers. And then Goten had laughed out “sexy old priests… no, sexy angel!” and in the next second stopped laughing, a glimmer in his eyes, and Trunks knew he latched on to the idea. It wasn’t even funny, it was just hot. 

But Trunks wasn’t an angel (no one who had access to his thoughts would think him one), so when Goten had suggested a red devil costume for him, he had agreed. 

(And then Goten told him to commission it and they had a brief bicker about paying, Goten bringing up that he was billions of Zeni richer and in line to inherit the wealthiest company in the world and Trunks just trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to eventually create a joint checking account for a guy that doesn’t even have a job. Because he didn’t need one. Because Trunks let him borrow his card so often, it was in Goten’s wallet more than his.)

He paid the 80,000 Zeni necessary for the costumes. The results weren’t _too_ sexual, but it definitely… hinted. Teased. 

At least he’d get to see pretty angel Goten. Trunks scowled. Pretty angel Goten that just might go home with someone _else._ That was going to be the hard part. He always had been jealous. Possessive. 

He really needed to get laid. 

“You really are distracted,” Goten said, interrupting all his thoughts and scattering them everywhere. “I haven’t heard any half-assed apology yet for breaking my nose.”

“Sorry,” he grunted, his face heating up a little. 

“There it is.” Trunks could practically _hear_ his friend’s eyes rolling. They reached the hallway to Trunks’ room and Goten headed to the guest room nearby in silence. 

So, he was still annoyed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t broken each other’s bones before… Trunks had to fix this before it soured their evening. 

Time to give him things. 

He headed to his closet and pulled out a large treasure chest that Goten would probably have a heart attack over if he ever saw it. Inside was filled with everything Goten liked… all for him. Ready to pull out whenever Trunks’ words simply weren’t enough. Or even if he was just sad or mad, Trunks dipped into this thing. 

For a single, clear, self aware moment, Trunks realized just how far he’d fallen. But then it was gone and, well, this was how life was going, so whatever. He opened the box. 

Trunks shouldn’t give him a video game or new clothes. None of that was worth a nosebleed fixed less than a minute later. And it would be a bit hard to explain how he procured it so fast. He opened another compartment. 

_Candy_ was all for the taking though. Goten fucking loved sweets. He’d been on a sour kick lately these past two weeks though (Trunks had already accommodated for this change in taste). He picked a little pink spray bottle that contained a sour candy liquid inside. Watermelon flavored. 

He went to Goten’s guest room and set it on top of the angel costume already laid out on the bed. He would know it was a continued apology. Trunks was bad enough with words that this was a long established understanding between them. 

He went back to his own room to get started on his own shower, his thoughts returning unbidden to earlier. How easily Goten could take him down. He’d surpassed him in power a while ago, something Trunks was sure to hide from his father. It didn’t matter anyway, they were constantly switching between each other for first place. 

Except it was almost 11 months ago now that it happened. Longer than usual. It had never taken Trunks this long to catch up before. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to. That fight… all his weird feelings could be traced back to that fight. 

A cold December day. They’d just been freed from babysitting Bra and Pan, so naturally they had gone all out. One can only take so much little girl chaos and when they handed them off to Gohan, he was burning with the need to hit something (if Trunks never saw another musical again, it would be too soon). They flew off to a field covered in frost, far away from the rest of the world. It was so silent, he couldn’t even hear the animals in the surrounding forest. Nothing except his breathing and Goten’s. They clashed, punching and kneeing and knocking each other around, all the restless energy and annoyance from earlier fueling him. But maybe it fueled Goten better, because the end came far sooner than his dignity wanted. He threw Trunks to the ground, with such violent force and speed, he was unable to stop himself from crashing into the cold brittle earth. A crater formed around him and the forest shook with his impact. For a solid few seconds, he couldn’t _breathe._ When he finally sucked in a stinging gasp, his entire body a bruise, there was Goten. Hovering just over him, illuminated by the December sun, his black hair blowing in the cold wind, a vicious self-satisfied smile mocking him. 

He looked like an _angel._

Trunks still wasn’t sure why the image of it made his heart beat so much faster. It was concerning. 

What did it say about him? _Him,_ heir to the most powerful and wealthiest company on earth, and in another life, crown prince of an entire bloodthirsty race? That, now, on particularly rough nights, he’d close his eyes and touch himself to the thought of his best friend pinning him down and railing him so hard, he saw stars. Trap him in an unbreakable grip and fuck him so stupid, his brain melted and he was a drooling mess under him. 

And that was what he acknowledged. Past that lay feelings so soft and tender, the slightest breeze could bruise them. _That_ was worse. 

But it was _all_ wrong. All humiliating. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. Yes, he knew _conceptually_ that preferred sex roles didn’t say anything about personality, and that _feelings_ like that were… special, but… 

It couldn't apply to himself. And that was why it was better to repress it instead. Things like that weren't what a man of his stature and strength should be into. 

Trunks stepped into the now steaming hot water. He took his shower, got out, and dried himself off. Got a blow dryer for his hair. He left his bathroom to take his costume out of the closet. 

First, a black leather harness that took him an embarrassing amount of time to figure out. It was snug against his skin and created a pentagram over his chest, stopping just below his ribs. Over that went a cropped red vest that was only just big and loose enough that it hid the pentagram. Otherwise, it was quite fitted. Also fitted were the red short shorts that, _thankfully,_ left some things to the imagination while also emphasizing his ass. 

Trunks looked in the mirror. Facepalmed. Normally he was at _least_ a hunk, but the costume bumped him down to a twink ready to get fucked. A twunk. He'd have to avoid his family on their way out. 

The rest of the accessories were fun to look at though, and his mood began to improve a little. He put on some music before he continued. A red leather choker with little silver spikes protruding from it and a metal heart in the middle. Small glittery wings that had clasps he could hook onto the harness underneath his vest. Red lace up knee high boots that were only mildly annoying to put on. Fingerless, studded leather gloves. 

When he examined himself in the mirror again, he still looked like a twunk with ambitions, but this time BDSM factored somewhere into the equation. 

…

At least he looked good. Wasn't there a saying that people were free to be who they truly were on Halloween night? His fantasies _were_ rather rough. He sighed. Nobody would guess that of him anyway - one of two reasons he was even willing to go out in public like this. The other was the price tag. He was going to get his money’s worth, damn it! 

He put on the last accessory - a headband with little horns on it, turned off the music, and finally headed to Goten's guest room. 

The first thing he noticed was the opened candy, the top off and discarded to the side. Apology accepted. Then, Goten turned around and Trunks stopped breathing. 

He really did look like an angel. Beautiful was an understatement. Silver glitter in his black, artfully tousled hair and a headband holding up a halo. A glimmered pearly sheen on his eyelids and cheekbones. Soft, dewy pink lips. A heavy-looking white sleeveless robe held up by silver sequin straps that draped over his body and stopped mid thigh. Fluffy white feathered wings. Fingerless white lace gloves that stopped at his elbow, leaving his biceps on full view. Brown leather sandals that laced up to his knees and just barely visible under his robe was a white lacy garter. 

His lean, muscular thighs... Trunks found he really wanted to get on his knees. Slide the hem up of his robe up, caress his thighs, and suck him off like he deserved. He swallowed hard, feeling his shorts become the slightest bit tighter. He _really_ needed to get a grip. Trunks glanced away and cleared his throat. Said anything that came to mind. 

“I can’t believe these costumes cost 80,000 Zeni.”

Goten frowned. 

“You don’t like it?”

_“You’re_ the one that makes it sexy.” It took a second for his brain to catch up to what he said. Brain dead, he was _brain dead._

Goten’s frown disappeared into a smile. 

“Thanks!" He turned around to face the mirror again and lifted his hands up to his neck to put on a thick diamond choker. Trunks sat on the bed. Grabbed a pillow to cover his lap. 

“How’d you manage the make up,” he asked. His voice sounded a little husky, so he cleared his throat again. Goten didn’t seem to notice anything off.

“I’ve seen girls do it,” he said simply, shrugging. “I didn’t actually do anything hard, so it was pretty simple.” A pause. “Do you need help?”

Trunks nodded before he could stop himself. Goten sat next to him, a makeup bag in his hands. Where'd he even get that? 

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. Trunks closed his eyes and a few moments later, something soft brushed against his eyelids. He grimaced. 

"Don't use that pencil thing." Pencils should not be around eyes. 

"Don't worry," Goten chuckled. "That's out of my skill set. I won't use mascara either." Trunks didn't know what that was and couldn't concentrate enough to ask. The touch of something against his eyelids had him tense, the heat from his friend's hands not enough to soothe him like it usually did. 

“Relax,” Goten whispered. He moved on to his cheeks and Trunks did. "Thanks for the candy. I've never had that kind before... You always know just what I like." He opened his eyes. Goten's were fond as he carefully applied some red glitter to Trunks' cheek. 

"I'm sorry I broke your nose. Really. It was stupid." Goten shook his head. 

"It's whatever. Do you wanna try the candy?" He stopped to grab the bottle and Trunks took it. He lifted it a few centimeters away from his mouth and sprayed. Sour liquid filled his mouth and he almost choked. He swallowed, shuddering the entire time. Goten laughed at him. Took the candy back and sprayed it into his mouth without a flinch. 

"You're weak."

"The only good thing about that candy is how quickly it fades from your mouth," Trunks sneered. 

"I don't _disagree…"_ Goten resumed dabbing glitter onto his cheeks. "I still like it though." He pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Do you want to use this?" 

Trunks frowned. "Do I have to?" Would it even look good? Goten hummed. 

"Maybe it can just be a very light coat?" 

"Alright." Goten hesitated before lifting the tube up to his lips and poked it lightly against his mouth. He felt faintly ridiculous. 

"Rub your lips together." Trunks did so. Goten's eyebrows scrunched, a thoughtful quirk to his mouth. He nodded and moved back. 

"Yeah, you're done." Trunks got up to inspect his work. 

He did look hot. Sizzling. Fuckable. The added touch put an extra flair to his costume. Goten had put a red sheen to his eyelids and a subtle amount of glitter on his cheekbones, enough to be noticeable but not enough to be obnoxious or cringy. His lips were redder, but it still looked rather natural. Maybe these costumes _were_ worth all that Zeni, even if he did look like some bottom bitch. 

He turned back to Goten and grinned. 

"What do you think?" 

Goten looked him up and down, just slow enough that Trunks' heart skipped a beat when his brain caught up. Why did he _ask_ that? For Goten to judge his sexiness like this? His friend's face was completely impassive. His heart began to fall. What was the point of looking this good if Goten still looked so unaffected? _He_ was the only one worth impressing… 

"I think you're the one that makes it sexy,” he said after a long moment. 

His face heated. What the fuck did he mean by that? Trunks hadn’t meant it innocently when he said it, but Goten couldn’t possibly mean it the same way. Was it a tease? It had to be. He was going to smile or laugh in a second. 

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Goten's gaze dropped down to his hands. 

"I'm gonna wash this glitter off," he announced. He got up and disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of water running soon hitting his ears. 

Trunks remained by the mirror awkwardly. Crossed his arms and returned to the question that had been haunting him for months now. Could Goten ever want him? Not even how Trunks wanted him, but… _at all?_

His best friend… no one else compared. He was so beautiful. Kind. Understood him in a way no one else ever would. He was perfect. 

Who would be the person that managed to grab him tonight? Trunks could already feel something ragged and dark growing in his chest. Who would it be? And he couldn’t even tell them to back off without looking like some possessive lunatic over his friend. 

Maybe once Goten left the party, with some cute person giggling on his arm and a 'see ya later' tossed at Trunks, he’d go to the nearest convenience store in his damn twink costume and buy out all the ice cream. Maybe drop in a sex shop and get a bigger dildo. 

Oh, he was pathetic. 

"Don't touch your face, you'll mess up my work," Goten scolded, walking back in. Trunks stopped pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Good boy."_

Trunks shut his eyes and breathed out slowly. No. No, that did not turn him on a little just now. Mind over matter! It did _not!_

"Are you ready," he continued, sounding a lot like he was smiling. Dick. Trunks nodded, opening his eyes and very graciously holding in his lame 'fuck you.' Goten smirked like he knew exactly what he was thinking anyway. Well, he didn't! 

Trunks stalked to the nearest window and opened it. 

"We're leaving out the _window?"_

Trunks maneuvered himself so he was crouching on the windowsill and looked back. 

"I don't want my family to see me like this." 

Goten glanced at his ass. It was quick, but Trunks almost keeled over. 

"Yeah, that makes sense. Poor little Bra would be traumatized at the sight of you." 

Trunks snorted, jumping out and floating patiently as Goten also jumped out. He closed the window after them and they flew in the direction of the party. 

"She might be traumatized by me, but she'd have a mental breakdown over you." She had a little girl crush on him, one he knew his friend desperately wanted to squash. Thank _Kami_ Pan never went down that road for Trunks. He wasn't as nice as Goten, he wouldn't hesitate to remind her he'd have to change her damn diapers sometimes and list off all her embarrassing baby moments. Goten grimaced, a whole body cringe. 

"Yeah… let's change the subject." 

So they spoke about the party instead. Goten hoped there would be good snacks. Trunks was more interested in the drinks. Goten wondered how many cute people would be there. Trunks hoped there weren't any at all (he kept that to himself). 

Eventually they arrived at the halloween party already in full swing, and after greeting their friends, Goten wandered over to the snack table, Trunks following close behind. What if he glared at every person that checked Goten out? He had his father's eyes; it was deliciously easy to scare people off. Or was that too dick-ish? It probably was. 

Goten got his snack, a little pile of sour gummy worms and what looked like a jello shot, and Trunks got some spiked punch. They settled into a little corner, away from other people, and he was grateful no one had split them up yet. Goten's warm shoulder pressed against his. A slow song played with a longing masculine voice and a lofi-like melody.

How would he react if Trunks grabbed his hand right now and just… held it. He sighed. So many hypotheticals that would never see reality. 

"What are you thinking about?" _How much I want you in every way I shouldn't._ He looked around for another answer. 

"That there should be more decorations. And they should play another song." It was making him sappy. 

Goten snickered. 

"Yeah, it's a good song when you're depressed. And I guess all of us in costumes was good enough for decoration," he laughed. He made a noise like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Sighed instead, a touch huff-y. 

"Are you bored," Trunks asked. His heart fell, but he knew they weren't dressed like this just to stay by each other's side all night. "You don't have to stay here…" 

"I'm alright." A warm hand brushed against the back of Trunks' neck, sending goosebumps down his arms. "Trunks." He turned. 

Goten’s eyes darted around his face. His hand still rested on his neck. 

“You have an eyelash on your cheek,” he said. Trunks blinked. Goten’s free hand lifted up to his face and he held still as gentle fingers brushed the alleged eyelash off. His hand lingered. 

They stared at each other, and something electrified the air between them like it never had before. Goten seemed to look right through him, and instead of being scared, he felt safe. Like straight out of his fantasies. He couldn’t even find it within himself to call it distasteful or pathetic. All those soft feelings he kept hidden away threatened to come pouring out of him and in this moment, he might even let some out. 

Goten bent towards him slowly, until his lips were right against his ear. Trunks held back a shiver. 

“Wanna do some gay stuff upstairs?” 

And the tension broke, all his thoughts scattered by his ridiculous words. 

_“What,”_ he laughed. Goten leaned back, a light blush on his cheeks and a set pout. 

“What do you mean what? You’ve been making heart-eyes at me since I got in this costume.” 

Trunks stopped laughing. Was he that obvious? 

“You were pretty obvious,” Goten continued. Trunks looked away, alarm bells ringing in his head and his heart pounding in his chest. Shit! What must he _look_ like then? If it was so obvious?? A hand grasped his. "Trunks." He shook off the hand, standing up. "Trunks, look at me." 

He turned to him stiffly. Goten's pretty dark eyes looked up at him, soothing him a bit already. _Angel._

"I didn't mean to offend you." He reached for Trunks' hand again and he let it happen, albeit reluctantly. "It doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to." Goten brushed his lips against his knuckles. He wanted to give in. He really wanted to. "It can be our secret. No one has to know." 

Maybe he could. Just tonight. Drop his ego, because he knew in the end that was the only thing holding him back. Just let go. He nodded. 

Goten stood up and led him away. They headed upstairs in silence, and when they found an empty bedroom, he stepped in and locked the door behind him. He pressed his palms and back against it, not sure he was able to commit to a bed mentally. His heart raced as Goten turned around, his hands coming up to his hips and giving him another fond look. 

His forehead rested against Trunks', and again, he felt quite safe. Goten would never hurt him. Would never push him or laugh at him. Music came muffled through the door. When Goten leaned in again, he met his lips. 

It was a soft kiss, hesitant and curious. He tasted like candy - not really sour, just candy, and it made his heart swell with some hysterical happiness. The second time their lips met, he wrapped his arms around his friend’s broad shoulders, tangled his fingers into the hair at his neck, and pulled him closer. Goten made a soft noise and the hands on his waist came dangerously close to his ass. He shifted closer to him, wanting Goten to _hold_ him, but unable to form the words. Goten's tongue brushed against his lips and Trunks sighed, opening his mouth a bit to let Goten in. A small flick of his tongue against Trunks' and then they were fully making out. He grabbed that little halo headband and tossed it to the floor, running his hands through his dark, wild hair free and unimpeded. Goten's arms wrapped tightly around his hips and he groaned. This. _This_ was what he wanted. 

A thigh made its way between his legs and he bucked against it helplessly. One of Goten's hands tugged at the clasp of his choker and then that was also on the floor, as a tongue licked against his neck and teeth nibbled at his sensitive skin. He moaned loudly, loud enough that anyone outside must know what they were doing. Goten's hot mouth kissed down, and then his vest was open and a chuckle sounded from below him. The thigh was replaced by a large hand palming his groin, as Goten bent down to lick along the lines of the pentagram. Trunks gripped his hair, ran his fingers over his friend's broad shoulders and biceps. Fingers closed a little around his dick, feeling the shape of him, and he became alarmingly close to cumming in his shorts, but it was hard to feel embarrassed at the moment. He wanted this for _so_ long. 

A mouth wrapped itself around one of his nipples, a tongue playing with it and then that was it, he was done for. He came with a high whine, bucking against the hand around him. His head knocked back against the wall behind him, a small whimper escaping him as aftershocks of pleasure hit him. A kiss right above his nipple and then Goten spoke. 

“You came already?" A sincere question, more than a little shocked. His cheeks were a bright pink and his black eyes were a bit dazed. Trunks groaned. There's the embarrassment.

“Yeah. Don’t rub it in.” It was already humiliating enough. Goten pouted. 

“Well. Get me off then,” he said, standing back up. Trunks swallowed hard. He refused to think, to let his egotistical thoughts get in the way like they always did. This was his chance. 

And so Trunks did what he wanted to do for ages. He got on his knees. 

He sighed at the sight of that hard bulge under his robes and bit his lip. He raised his hands to touch his thighs. Stroked them for a few seconds before lifting up the hem of his robe a little. 

He leaned in to kiss the soft skin of his thighs and Goten sighed above him. Gentle and loving lingering kisses to those muscular thighs. He wanted to milk this as much as he could. Wanted to _worship_ his best friend’s body. He kissed around that pretty lace garter and the edges of his equally lacy underwear. He sucked on a particular spot high on his inner thigh, licking the skin in his mouth, Goten’s hard bulge bumping against his forehead. Goten cursed. He let go and pressed another gentle kiss on the pink spot left behind. 

Finally, he moved on to his dick. He nuzzled against his groin briefly before he hooked a finger under his underwear and pulled it down, Goten holding up his own robe. His cock was hard and leaking already, and Trunks sighed longingly. He grasped the base and licked the tip, tasting the precum dripping out already. He swirled his tongue around the head and closed his eyes, moaning at the taste. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. Oh, he could get _used_ to this. 

_“Fuck…”_ Yeah, he agreed in his head deliriously, _fuck._ He slid his head down deeper, until the tip of him hit the back of his throat, and he groaned around his cock, feeling his dignity shattering into pieces at how _much_ he liked this. He bobbed his head, sucking lightly and licking every bit inside his mouth that he could. Goten’s hands stroked his hair until one particularly hard suck had him gripping it tightly. Trunks moaned, goosebumps spreading all over his body at the tug. Goten began to guide him and he let him, his jaw going slack to accommodate. He removed his hand from around his dick and placed it back on his thighs, caressing them as Goten used his mouth. 

Suddenly, the tight grip on his hair had him moving off his dick, and even though his tongue ached and his jaw was sore, it was far sooner than he wanted. But Goten wrapped a hand around himself, jerking himself off fast and seconds later he was cumming with a deep groan, right on Trunks’ face. His face burned as it splattered against his cheeks, nose, and mouth. He glanced up to see Goten's eyes trained on him, red-cheeked and biting his lip. Goten rubbed his tip against his hot face, before pressing it back against his lips. Trunks licked it again gently, the taste of his cum leaving him sighing once more. He pressed a few more kisses to it before leaning back. 

He stood up and noticed himself in the full length mirror a convenient meter away. The man reflected was extremely debauched. Messy hair and swollen lips, red cheeks and pearly cum slowly dripping down. He wiped the part that was dangerously close to falling to the floor and, after staring at it for a moment, swiped it into his mouth. Yeah… he would suck Goten off any day and any time he wanted. _Anywhere_ he wanted. 

"I have glitter on my dick now," Goten mumbled, looking down at it. 

"That's what you get for rubbing it on my face," Trunks laughed. He was exceptionally happy and content. He really _did_ need to get laid. Goten tucked himself back in and turned to him. His eyes widened for a second and he glanced around, his cheeks slightly pink. He walked over and grabbed a tissue out of a box on the bedside table. Goten began to wipe away the rest of his cum from his face.

When he was done, he held the soggy tissue awkwardly. Slowly, Trunks' brain began to make a reappearance, but before feelings of shame and terror hit, Goten spoke again.

"So... that was really good. Like, I-want-a-repeat good."

Trunks avoided his gaze. Hands rested themselves on his waist again and he shuddered.

"Did you like it," Goten asked softly. He pushed down the instant denial already on his tongue. Goten didn't deserve that. And... he could talk to him.

The realization seemed to slap him across the face. He could _talk_ to him. Goten wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't make fun of him or anything... They could actually talk about feelings and desires, as cringe as it sounded. They've already had sex where he came in his shorts and let his mouth be used like a sex toy! Maybe... maybe things might be ok? He said he wanted a repeat...

He nodded tensely.

A light kiss pressed against his cheek.

"Let's go back to your house," Goten whispered. "We have some things to talk about and I wanna spend the night in your bed."

Trunks kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be him getting railed, I promise 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY it took so long to update. I got really depressed about halfway through October and it was really hard to work on fic... I'm doing better now though. 
> 
> Anyway. It picks up right where the last chapter left off in Goten's POV. You can also just go ahead and imagine a bunch of little hearts floating around them throughout the vast majority of this chapter, but ESPECIALLY when they're fucking. The doujinshi type. I know you know what I'm talking about.

The press of Trunks' soft, warm lips against his, the intoxicating scent of his cologne and soap wrapping around his brain, the lingering high from orgasm... Goten felt lighter than a cloud. Was kissing and holding his best friend supposed to leave him _this_ weak? _This_ happy? 

If only this last kiss didn't feel so forced. He ended it, opening his eyes to meet his best friend's guarded blue gaze. 

Trunks was _so_ sexy... He had always been cute, but Goten had hardly been able to tear his eyes away from him all evening... Maybe it was all the red that made his blue eyes and lavender hair pop or maybe it was all those soft, wanting looks he kept aiming at him. Yeah, that was it… 

Earlier, when he cradled his head between his hands and stared into his eyes, Trunks looking at him like he was all he wanted in life, Goten decided, in that moment, he didn't want to go home with anyone else. 

And now that they'd kissed and he'd held a shivering Trunks in his arms, heard those pretty noises he could make if Goten touched him enough and felt just how sweetly his friend could kiss his skin, he wasn't sure he could _ever_ go home with anyone else. Would ever _want_ to. 

Which brought them to now. Because _now,_ Trunks looked determined and not in a good way, but an I'm-trying-to-hold-off-a-mental-breakdown way. It hadn't slipped his attention when he had shuddered at his touch - _also_ not in a good way. 

Was it because of how Goten had kind of taken control earlier? Some people didn’t like hair pulling or being used like that - he honestly should have asked. But Trunks had _looked_ and _sounded_ like he enjoyed it, so he had thought… See, this is one of the things they had to talk about. What was supposed to have just been a little fling ended up a lot more intimate than he had expected (not that he was complaining), and now to have Trunks look so… 

"Are you sure you're ok," he asked again. Trunks nodded sharply. 

"You're right. We have… things to talk about." 

His tone made it clear it was a long time coming. An incoming _confession._ It… wasn't hard to reach a conclusion on what it could be, but he contained himself. Trunks _needed_ to feel in control right now, so Goten would let him set the pace. He reached up to comb his hair a little with his fingers. He really didn’t mean to just use him like that… 

“We’re going out a window again,” Trunks announced. 

“Don’t want everybody eyeing us?” He tossed the soggy tissue he was _still_ holding into the trash. Trunks was definitely loud enough for anybody upstairs to know what they were doing. Was it a walk of shame if one had their partner by their side?

His friend turned and picked up the discarded halo and choker, mumbling something about his shorts being uncomfortable. A grin broke across Goten's face. Ah, yes. He made Trunks cum without even _touching_ his dick (directly). Past the initial shock, it was… well, it was a _major_ ego boost. 

Trunks faced him again, scowling a little once he noticed the grin. Goten simply held out his hand. Trunks handed him his halo headband. He put it on and held out his hand again. Trunks stared at it blankly. He made some grabby motions, not unlike an infant. Trunks held out his own choker hesitantly. 

"I want to hold your hand," Goten clarified.

"Oh," Trunks gasped, his cheeks turning a nice red again. Blushing and flustered… now that was a sight Goten could stand to see every day for the rest of his life. Trunks put on the choker hurriedly. Fingers threaded between his and it filled him with warm, dazzling butterflies. He felt more than let his grin soften into a smile. 

“Now you’re the one making heart-eyes,” Trunks mumbled, looking away, his own shy smile blossoming across his mouth. Goten hummed in agreement. He was a cotton candy cloud, light and fuzzy and dizzy. 

If it was up to Goten, he would have been fine just staring at him in here for a while. But it was up to Trunks to take the lead now - and he was always efficient. He opened the window, prompting Goten to remember they still hadn't unlocked the door. He had to let go of Trunks' hand to do so, but the separation was quick and soon they were flying in the air, hand in hand. 

The trip was silent, Trunks in front of him and avoiding his gaze. His thoughts went back to what Trunks apparently had to confess. All evening his friend had been acting strange. All _day,_ actually. Goten had already forgiven him for the bad nose job (after all, it wasn't the first time a nose was broken), but it was still a dirty move. And then all those _looks_ he had given him. The _noise_ he had made when Goten had wrapped his arms around him. How _worshipping_ all those kisses had been. 

He didn't want to jump the gun, especially considering how fragile Trunks seemed at the moment, but it was becoming quite clear to Goten that there had been a shift in his friend's feelings for him and it was _not_ recent. He was the very best at noticing Trunks’ moods and thoughts, so how this slip up occurred for so long… kind of hurt. He must have been trying _very_ hard to hide it. That Trunks would hide this from him… it felt almost like _Goten_ had failed. Failed to notice; failed to be safe enough to tell. He trusted Trunks with his own _life._ Maybe even more than himself! 

Plus… Goten couldn't say with confidence that he was opposed to whatever Trunks might propose. If anything, it was like a whole world was slowly revealing itself to him, a bright and happy path to a possible future. 

The trip was shorter than it was to get to the party. When they were back in Trunks' room, Goten sat on the edge of the bed, still mulling over his discovery, while Trunks undressed a little. Not in a sexy way, just wiping off the little makeup he had on and taking off his headband and gloves. At one point, he went in that huge closet of his and came out in pajamas. It occurred to Goten that he should have also changed… He took off his headband. 

Trunks sat on the bed, farther away than he wanted. And wasn't _that_ a discovery all on its own… 

"It's a shame we weren't able to wear those outfits more," Trunks began. An idea popped into Goten's head, but for now he remained silent. "Um…" 

Trunks held himself stiffly. Tensely. Goten was about to speak, prompt him to an easier road than whatever Trunks was setting himself up for (he was rarely good with words except to taunt and insult), when he blurted out a question. 

“You said you wanted a repeat?” 

Goten blushed. Well, with every second that passed, he found he wanted _more_ than a simple repeat. He was on the brink of a decision. 

His mother had always said love took work. It wasn’t just falling, it was purposeful. A choice made every day, the same answer at every annoying habit, in the middle of arguments, when absence was heaviest, and other pretty eyes winked. To look someone in the eye and tell them they wanted to be by their side as long as they allowed it and _mean_ it. She had to be on to something. Just that morning, he’d looked out the window to see his parents returning from some apple picking venture. His mother holding on to his father’s arm, his free hand holding a large basket of apples, matching fond smiles stretched across their faces. A picture of domestic bliss. 

What would that look like for him? What would his decision be? 

This was the choice that Goten found himself, with a surprising amount of calmness, contemplating. 

But that was quite intense and he had yet to hear what Trunks wanted to say, so instead of voicing it, he simply nodded. 

“I… I'd like a repeat too.” Trunks set his intense gaze on some point to the left of Goten. “And… more,” he bit out. 

“How much more,” Goten asked lightly.

_“More.”_

“Like… _sexually_ or…?”

Trunks nodded stiffly. 

“And… other things.” He looked on the verge of self combustion.

“So you want ‘more’ and ‘other things,’” Goten recapped, nodding patiently. 

Trunks facepalmed, a low groan escaping him. 

“I _want…”_ He trailed off, his face still hidden by his hand. 

Was it strange that he kind of wanted to hold him again? Normally, Goten didn't and wouldn't. He had plenty of childhood memories of Trunks pushing his affection away with a grimace. Rarely did anyone hug him, and if someone did, it was usually his mother. He had thought that was from preference, but… there was no denying that needy noise he made when Goten wrapped his arms around him earlier. 

_Did_ he like being held? The urge to envelop him in his arms and kiss his neck until all that tension melted out of him was becoming rather strong. He wasn't usually like this, not with _Goten._

Trunks carried a lot of weight on his shoulders, to the point where sometimes Goten wondered if he even felt it anymore. The high expectations from his parents to the world to _himself_ turned him from a spoiled brat of a child into a well respected man. People tripped all over themselves for him - his handsomeness, his status, his wealth, his command. But he always had to be on top and in control, from the classroom to fights to games. Sometimes it was annoying, until one day he found out Trunks was even worse if Goten _wasn’t_ present. Even if they were surrounded by other friends, he never loosened up much unless it was just the two of them. It was subtle, but again, Goten was the very best at reading Trunks. He smiled and laughed more easily, he didn't hold himself as rigidly, and inconveniences or problems were shaken off quicker. It didn't compare to their free days as children, but still. Goten took pride in how much he relaxed around him, because Trunks meant _so_ _much_ to him. 

He was irreplaceable; no one else could ever come even _halfway_ close to what Trunks was to him. No one knew him as intimately as Trunks did, and unless they could somehow insert themselves into his long gone childhood, it was impossible for them to compete. His secrets, his boring daily life, how to make him laugh to the point of tears, his weaknesses, and greatest shames… Trunks witnessed all of it and still here he was. Trying to confess. 

A wave of affection flooded through him, from his heart to the very tips of his fingers and toes. Who else could see him so clearly and accept him completely? Who would he _let?_ Why bother with another person when such perfection was offering himself up to him? Trunks was all he ever needed or wanted, despite how long it took to realize that (and he really did feel like a dumbass at how long it took). A future more beautiful than he had ever imagined knocked on his door. 

Goten made his decision.

He had been letting Trunks set the pace because of how uncomfortable he looked earlier, but it appeared Goten needed to help him along. 

"I also want 'more' and 'other things.'" Trunks scoffed behind his hand, and Goten grabbed his wrist gently, tugging it away. Blue eyes avoided his. He continued, rubbing light circles around the wrist he was holding. "I want what you want." 

_“I_ don't know what that is.”

“You don’t know what it is or you can’t admit it?”

Trunks’ eyes snapped to his, an angry line between his brows. 

“I like you! A lot,” he growled, a blush rising on his cheeks. He faltered then. 

"I like you a lot too. I suppose that's why we're friends," Goten said airily. Trunks resumed his self combustion look. Strange. Goten had _meant_ to be more relaxing… but it was just so _easy_ to tease him. He stopped holding his wrist and threaded their fingers together. He raised a hand to kiss his knuckles again. There. 

"I _want,"_ Trunks resumed, with a hard swallow, "more than that." Goten kissed the tips of his fingers. The inside of his wrist. His palm. He could see himself doing this in old age, _easy._ Another wave of affection. Kissing Trunks was becoming a bit of an addiction. 

"Friends with benefits?" 

"Goten." He glanced at his friend's pink face, now looking wonderfully flustered. "Kiss me, please." 

He smiled, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Trunks sighed against his mouth, his free hand reaching up to cup his cheek, their kiss turning undeniably sweet. He could almost _taste_ the longing. His heart soared. Oh, he'd give Trunks _anything_ he wanted. Goten poured his newly discovered affection into the kiss and heard him whimper, shifting closer until he was almost on his lap. He continued for a few seconds more before he pulled away, catching the hand on his cheek and pressing a kiss to that palm as well. 

"What was it you wanted," he asked, a little breathless. "Tell me, please." 

Trunks groaned. 

"It's not obvious?" 

"Oh, it's _extremely_ obvious, but I want to hear you say it." He pecked the scowl that looked very much like a pout. Grinned when he glared at him.

"You. I want you." 

"Want me to what?" 

"I want you to fall off a cliff." Goten laughed. Full annoyance mode: activated.

"Haha, and then what?" 

"I want us to be together." 

"We are together, right now." He could almost hear Trunks grinding his teeth. He pecked that scowl again. "Come on," he murmured. "Is that all you're going to give me?"

Trunks' eyes flashed as he visibly steeled himself. There we go. 

"I think you're beautiful. I like your dark eyes and how you can calm me down with just a look. I like your smile and your teeth and your laugh and your jawline and your face overall, and also your muscles and how broad you are and how easily you can take me down sometimes. And you're kind. Not just to me and your loved ones, but to everyone you meet, like even animals meeting you for the first time adore you! I like talking to you - even when you're being annoying. I mean, obviously, we’re friends, but, I like you more than my other friends. Not that I hate them! I just feel really good with you. You make me laugh and I can relax around you in a way I can't with literally anybody else. I can tell you anything and I know you would never take advantage of me or hurt me or anything because you're a deeply good person. It's, um, hard to talk about what I feel for you because it's so intense and it makes me feel so weak and vulnerable that I avoid thinking about it a lot, but I, um, know what it is, because, well, I'm not that stupid. I don’t think I’ve ever felt it for anyone else, which I guess is another reason I’m so intimidated by it. I'm in love with you. I want you to be mine and I don't want to share you. I mean, I was jealous before the party because I was scared you’d go home with someone, even though that was part of the point of our costumes. Because I'm in love with you.”

By the time he finished, Trunks was trembling. 

“Is that enough for you?” Goten nodded, letting go of his hands and hugging him, both to comfort him and hide his own face. Trunks stiffened, so he kissed his cheek while he thought about his own words. “I don’t need to be coddled,” Trunks bit out. 

“Of course you don’t,” Goten cooed. Another kiss to his cheek. “I just want to hold you.” And that was also true. His friend’s warm body pressed up against his was a free dose of happiness. He rested his head against his shoulder and nuzzled him a bit. He smelled so good… “I would marry you right now if you asked me.”

His heart dropped. He didn’t mean to say that. 

“You say that before anything else?!” Goten lifted his head to an incredulous, but still fairly flustered face. 

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! ‘I love you too,’ maybe?!”

“I just figured out my feelings for you 30 minutes ago, I can’t say I love you yet! That would, like, disrespect your feelings or the integrity of it or something!”

“But you’d _marry_ me?!”

“Well, I’ll get there _eventually!”_

“You don’t love me back?!”

“Of course I do! Enough to marry you!”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Why don’t you say it then?!”

“It’s too soon!”

“But not too soon to _marry?!”_

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok.” They stared at each other. “I’ve always seen a future with you, Trunks. And tonight has made me realize that there was an even better one hiding. But I just figured that out within this past hour. To say that I love you so soon feels like I’m going _too_ fast.” Trunks opened his mouth. “And I _know_ I’m already talking about marriage, but again, I see and want a future with you. I do love you, but saying it so soon feels cheap and I think you deserve better than that.” 

“A marriage is of less consequence than saying ‘I love you?’”

“Listen. My parents got married at 19, my brother at 21, and my mother has been nagging me to settle down every other week. My mind jumps to it, ok? But I can spend forever with you.” He held his friend’s heated face in his hands. “I _want_ to spend forever with you.”

Trunks’ eyes softened. A few more moments passed and then he nodded. Goten then kissed a trail from the corner of his lips to his ear, moving a hand to do so. 

“Do you want to hear my own little confession?”

He felt Trunks nod again. 

“Kissing you gives me a sugar high. I swear, I think I’m already addicted, I just can’t seem to keep my lips off of you.” As if to prove it, he kissed down his neck, a sigh blessing his ears. “I _really_ liked all those cute noises you made earlier. Better than music - and I say that sincerely. I like how you usually look like you’re glaring but you always look at me so fondly, especially this evening and I like the way you smiled when I held your hand. You make me wanna give you anything you want, _do_ anything you want." Trunks made another cute noise and then he was straddling him, bright eyed and pink cheeked, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. Goten grinned, capturing his lips in another kiss. When they pulled away, he continued. "It's really selfish, but I _love_ that I'm the only one you can be like this with. I don’t want anyone else to see you this way, you’re all mine now.” 

And then his little speech was cut off by insistent kisses and Goten was more than fine with that. He pulled Trunks closer, until their groins met, and was pleased to find a slight hardness pressing against his own. And then, he felt a wetness against his face. He moved back. 

A tear had fallen down Trunks’ cheek, another spilling over right in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Trunks grunted, wiping them away roughly. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, not to me.” He kissed his wet cheeks, cursing internally. He’d been rather easygoing with this, but for Trunks this was definitely more intense. He’d always had far more issues with affection and expressing softer emotion. Something he shared with his father - or rather learned from. “I’m sorry if I seem way too casual. This isn’t a frivolous romantic decision or impulse or anything, I promise, I know the difference.” He wasn't some dumb teenager anymore, he knew what he was doing.

Trunks just shook his head. 

“I believe you. I just didn’t think it’d be so damn simple,” he said with a tired smile. Goten smiled back. 

“Everything between us _is_ simple.” He pecked his lips once more. “So what do you wanna do now?”

“Honestly? I’m ready to turn in. Sorry if you wanted more sex, but I just used up all my emotional and mental energy for tonight.” 

“I did wanna spend the night in your bed, but I don’t mind if it’s just sleeping.” He knocked his head gently against Trunks’. Waited a few seconds. Kissed him sweetly. Waited a few more seconds. “Are you gonna get off my lap?” 

“Oh, right.” Trunks moved off, climbing under his sheets. Goten got up, stretched, and then walked to the bathroom to wipe off the glitter. Groaned when he remembered he put glitter in his hair too, before shaking his head wildly in the bathtub to get some off. He washed his hair, wiped off the makeup and glitter on his skin, and decided the glittery bathtub would be a problem for tomorrow. He just barely held himself from running to Trunks’ closet (he missed holding him already!). He undressed, hanging his costume up carefully as he still had _intentions_ for it, and almost tripped over some huge treasure chest that was half hidden. He found some pajamas and by the time he crawled into his best friend and future husband’s bed, Trunks was already half asleep. He big spooned him, nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck and breathing him in, and closed his eyes. 

The next morning, after breakfast, he relayed his plans. 

“Pervert.”

“You’re the one that complained we barely used them!”

Trunks hummed in begrudging acknowledgment. 

“I don’t know if you’ll even fit in my outfit. You’re… broader than me,” Trunks said, in a forced casual tone that Goten saw right through. 

“I can just wear the vest and headband. And the choker.”

Trunks’ cheeks turned red. 

“I have something else to tell you," he blurted. 

Oh?

“Yeah?” Trunks nodded. "Alright, lay it on me." 

Seconds passed in silence. 

"Are you gonna make me coax it out of you again - ?"

"I want you to fuck me," Trunks said in a rush. 

"Oh. I was kinda planning on doing that already…" He'd actually been planning to fuck him into the mattress. Now that he thought about it though, he _really_ should have asked. Once more, he had assumed. He wasn't usually this presumptuous with other people… He chalked it up to the competitiveness he usually felt around his friend manifesting weirdly. The need to dominate over Trunks extended to the bedroom, apparently. Wait. Trunks was even more domineering than him. Did he want to switch off at some point? 

"Ah…" Trunks bit his lip, his blue eyes darting all around the room. Goten squinted at him.

"I feel like you're not telling me everything." 

"I want it… _really_ hard." And there's his boner. He shifted. 

"And?"

_"And?"_ His eyes snapped back to meet Goten's. 

"Oh, is that it? You want me to fuck you really hard?" Trunks' cheeks resumed it's pleasing shade of pink. He nodded. Goten leaned in to kiss his hot cheek. "Get in the angel costume," he whispered in his ear. Trunks shivered, but got up obediently, walking to his closet without a word. Goten had taken out the devil costume earlier while Trunks was brushing his teeth, and so he began to change right there in his bedroom. He kicked the pajamas out of sight and put on the meager amount of clothes he had. It was true that he was too big for that sexy leather harness Trunks had on yesterday, but if he kept the vest unbuttoned, that, at least, would fit. He put on the choker, the hollow metal heart shape right over his Adam's apple, and put on the headband. He laughed at himself in the mirror. It was just so little! He might as well be naked. He sprawled on the bed, one arm under his head, waiting for his Trunks to walk out those doors. His boyfriend. His _future husband._ He didn't need to look into a mirror to know he was smiling like a doofus. 

Earlier that morning, he had woken up to find himself holding onto Trunks like a large muscular teddy bear and Trunks _cuddling_ him. What bliss. They didn't run into anyone in the kitchen, which was good because the masterpiece of a breakfast Goten cooked was just for Trunks (and himself, but mostly for Trunks). The kiss he had received in thanks after was so tender, Goten almost melted into a puddle. Thankfully, he didn't though. Sex with Trunks was one of the many things he was looking forward to. 

He was so high off happiness, the whole world seemed brighter. And he thanked Bulma. He thanked Vegeta. He thanked Dende and he even thanked the Old Kami fused inside Piccolo (or so he’d heard). For the most beautiful man in the world. He was only one step away from shouting his love from the rooftop of Capsule Corp. Ok, he was actually several steps, he had more composure than that, but his joy was not to be underestimated. 

He breathed in deeply, Trunks' scent filling his lungs and clouding his brain. His hand wandered down to his dick, already a bit hard. He stroked himself lazily while he waited, thinking of those full, pink lips. How soft they were and how sweet they tasted. 

The sound of the closet door had him opening his eyes again. He sat up to take Trunks in properly and his mind blanked. 

He was _gorgeous._ The robe hung off him slightly looser than it had for Goten, not enough to make him shapeless. The white robe and gloves looked so _good_ against his tan skin, the silver clasps and diamond choker glittering prettily as it caught the light of the sun. He had put on the soft, fluffy wings, making him even more alluring - a vision of pure beauty. His eyes dropped down to his thighs, just barely catching the lacy garter. He hadn't bothered to put on the halo or the shoes. Just as well, they'd probably be taken off quickly. 

"Come here," he said, hoarser than he wanted. 

Trunks moved forward until he was standing right in front of him. Goten placed his hands lightly on his waist, feeling his lover's warm skin through the soft fabric. He looked up to pink cheeks, those beautiful blue eyes holding a trace of shy embarrassment. _So beautiful..._

"You're so beautiful," Goten whispered. Lacy gloved hands rested themselves gently on his shoulders.

"I, um, didn't know how to put on the makeup so I didn't do it." 

"You don't need it," he said. "You're pure beauty already. My brain would have melted out my ears if you had managed it." It was only a mild exaggeration. How much prettier could his boyfriend get until Goten's heart gave out and his brain exploded? His cheeks reddened, but instead of shying away, Trunks smiled. 

“Do you want to start it off,” he asked. Trunks nodded. “What do you want to do first?”

“I… want to… suck your dick again.” 

_Really?_ Well, if he insisted. 

Goten leaned back, a smirk growing on his face. Trunks got on his knees for him, for the _second_ time in less than 24 hours. He brushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ears so he could see that beautiful face unimpeded. Oh, that reminded him. 

"Do you mind if I pull your hair?" Trunks rested his hands lightly on his thighs. He swallowed visibly before shaking his head. 

"You can. Just don't…" He trailed off, looking as if he very much didn't mean to say those last two words. Which was strange, because those sounded like extremely important, valuable consent information. 

"Don't what?" 

"Don't pull me off," he murmured, so low he could barely hear him. 

"Pull you off?" What? Trunks closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he met Goten's eyes for approximately half a second before dropping down to his own hands. 

"When you cum. Just let me. Swallow. Please." 

"I'll warn you right before then," Goten squeaked, his face on fire. It was a miracle his brain was still functioning as much as it was. Trunks nodded, still not looking at him. 

And then he began, sticking his tongue out to lick up the underside of him. Goten grabbed a pillow to prop himself up, leaning back to watch. He stroked his hair while Trunks licked him, long strokes and small ones that ended with a kiss. He hardened quickly and when pre cum started to bead at his tip, Trunks licked that too, his perfect pink lips wrapping around his head and the tip of his tongue rubbing against the hole there. Goten groaned, grasping his hair almost mindlessly. One of Trunks' hands wrapped itself around the base of his dick, and he held onto the other one, rubbing it almost reassuringly. His head began to bob up and down, his eyes closing and his _wonderful_ warm, wet mouth taking him so deliciously. His hips stuttered up a little and Trunks let out a small moan. 

"You're so good at this," he groaned. Breathed out a laugh. "Bet you wanted this for a while." Trunks hummed, and when Goten gripped his hair even tighter, he let out a whine. He thrusted up, only a little bit. An experiment. Trunks let out another small moan. "Do you like that?" 

Trunks' eyes opened slowly, dazed and lustful. Goten didn't need the nod to know his answer. He rocked his hips up, holding Trunks' head still by his hair. His lover's eyes closed again as he began to thrust up as gently as he could, his tongue swirling around his dick. And when he let out a particularly needy moan, Goten's hips began to snap up faster, rougher. Trunks' hands returned to his thighs, gripping them so tightly, his nails stung his skin a little.

"You want my cum?" Trunks hummed again, his cheeks flushed and his eyes opening again to plead with him. "Fuck, Trunks, I'll give it to you." He pushed his head down and thrusted once, twice, and then came down his throat, his lover swallowing around him. 

Goten loosened his grip on his hair, feeling those silky lavender strands brush around his fingers as Trunks moved back, gasping. 

“Get up here, get on my lap," he panted. Trunks obeyed easily, climbing up to place a knee on either side of him, his hands on Goten’s shoulders. He pressed as many kisses as he could against his face as they caught their breath, sliding his hands up and down his back. "Did I hurt you?" Trunks shook his head. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. He reached down to feel a dick much harder than he had anticipated.

“You got this just from sucking me off,” he asked, huffing a laugh. He rubbed him through the robes and smiled as Trunks bit his wet, swollen lip, his cheeks still flushed and his hair messy. 

"Yeah…" His voice was hoarse, making Goten kiss him soundly once more. 

"How about you get yourself ready while I recover?" 

Trunks nodded, reaching for the bedside table and taking out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and reached under himself right there on his lap, resting his forehead against Goten's shoulder and breathing in deeply. He felt it all; the way Trunks' tensed and then relaxed, the hitches in his breathing, the movement of his hand brushing his thigh, and a drop or two of lube landing on his legs. He sighed against his skin. Goten caressed his thighs meanwhile, kissing his forehead every now and then. 

"Are you ready," Trunks asked a few minutes later, his voice strained. 

"Yeah." 

"I expect you would have told me if you had anything, right? I don't want a condom." Well, that was _news_ to Goten! They did just have oral without condoms twice though… Wow, his brain was completely shot around Trunks ever since sex entered their relationship. 

"Um, yeah, I don't have anything. I've never had sex without protection." He supposed it was only right that the first time he didn’t use anything would be with his future husband. A warm, slick hand grasped him and his breath hitched. He was glad he came already. He didn't want to blow his load in Trunks so soon, something that definitely would have happened if they had jumped straight into this. 

"I don't have anything either." The hand around him stroked him, covering his dick in lube very effectively. Goten let out a slow breath through his mouth, almost a whistle.

"Have you done this before? Like, gotten fucked by anyone?" 

"No. But I've cum to the thought of you fucking me dozens of times by now." Trunks was much more honest when he was horny. That deserved a kiss. He kissed him. 

When Trunks moved back, the hand around his dick guided him to a very welcome place indeed. He leaned back again as the tip of his dick dipped into Trunks, and then his boyfriend was sinking down slowly, sending sparks of pleasure through Goten. Trunks was silent, biting his lip and taking slow breaths, his blushed cheeks and messy hair still making him look wrecked already. The sunlight from the window made the silver and diamonds of his costume glitter, the fluffy wings looking even softer. 

His boyfriend was so beautiful… Like a real angel. Future husband indeed. He'd take a photo of it, but he had no intentions on moving from his position. He took Trunks’ non-lubed hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. They looked at each other, Trunks’ eyes wanting but still so _sweet._ Heart eyes. He leaned down to kiss him then, and Goten responded eagerly, feeling those tight walls pulse around him. They moaned simultaneously. Goten pulled away to speak. 

“Show me how much you want it.”

Trunks nodded, sitting back up, his hands bracing themselves against Goten’s chest. He grinded his hips down in small circles, making Goten moan in pleasure. Soon, he lifted up to almost his tip and then sank back down again, repeating the process faster and faster until he was bouncing on his dick, the muscles of his thighs working hard. The tight heat of him, the velvety drag of his naked cock inside him, felt like _heaven,_ and from the sounds Trunks was making, he was there too. 

“Goten,” he whined, _chanted,_ “Goten, Goten.” _Oh,_ how _long_ did Trunks want him like this? How long had he been missing out? His boyfriend grinded down hard, moving his hips back and forth desperately. “Fuck me,” he begged, “fuck me…” He nodded, but Trunks looked too far gone to see it. He gripped Trunks’ hips, bending his knees so his feet were planted against the bed for support, and began thrusting up into him, hard and fast. He moaned, long and needy and broken up by Goten’s thrusts, and his eyes rolled back so hard his head followed. One of his hands moved away from his chest and disappeared underneath the robe. Goten pushed it up so he could see Trunks for himself. 

He was stroking himself in time with the thrusts, cute little whimpers escaping him each time Goten’s cock disappeared up inside him. Goten fucked him harder, his hips snapping upwards almost uncontrollably, and then suddenly Trunks came with a wail, clenching tightly around him. His hand became covered in his own cum, and Goten slowed down gradually, watching the drip of it across his boyfriend’s hands and onto himself. His own cock pulsed, but he wasn’t quite near the edge yet. 

He stopped, looking up to find Trunks looking down at him, still panting and a heavy blush on his face. 

“You can keep going,” he huffed. “I don’t mind.”

“We don’t have to,” he reassured. That would probably be very uncomfortable for him. Trunks’ embarrassed look became faintly tortured. “It’s fine, really!”

“Goten… I want you to.”

“But we don’t _need_ to.” He patted his thigh. Trunks bit his lip. 

“Was I bad?”

“No!” Where would he get that idea? “I just came already so it might take a while. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Trunks' face fell and Goten realized that he did in fact, want it and didn't just feel obligated. He did say he wanted it _hard…_ Goten sat up, his arms secure around his boyfriend’s (future husband’s) hips so that he didn’t jostle him too much. He pecked his lips.

"You felt so good," he reassured. "Like heaven. I can't wait to fill you up." 

Trunks rested his forehead against Goten’s. 

“I want it _deep_ inside me,” he whispered, a strong blush still on his cheeks. 

“Again,” Goten teased. He tilted his head to catch Trunks’ lips and they kissed softly. 

“Yes,” he sighed when they parted. 

"Well, if you insist." He tightened his arms around his lover and spun them around neatly, so Trunks could rest comfortably on the bed. His lavender hair fanned against his bedsheets, and he looked so soft and warm and inviting that Goten just had to kiss him again, deeply this time.

"You kiss me a lot," Trunks noted. 

"Didn't I tell you already that I'm addicted?" He kissed him once more to shut him up. When he pulled away, Trunks' lips were wet and kiss-swollen. He could only imagine what _he_ looked like. 

Despite what Trunks said, he didn't immediately start fucking him again. He just didn't think it'd be comfortable so soon, and a partner's comfort was _always_ priority. Which meant he’d have to work Trunks up again until he could cum a second time. 

It could happen. It was _definitely_ easier with pussy, but it could still happen with this equipment. A dirtier part of him wondered briefly if he could train Trunks for multiple orgasms, but that had to be a conversation for later. His body probably wouldn't like being stimulated for a while longer, so Goten decided that he'd have to work him up more mentally in the meantime. 

"You're so sexy... Eager, too. How long have you wanted me for? I want to know how long I've been missing out." 

"Almost a year now," he admitted, much more easily than Goten had anticipated. 

"Almost a year I could have been railing you on every surface we could find. On your bed… against the wall… your desk…" Trunks' hands tangled up in his hair, his legs wrapping around the backs of his thighs. It made him shift a little inside him, the small drag of it sending a shot of pleasure through his body. He kissed his neck, right above the glittering diamond choker. 

"Yes, I'm realizing how dumb I was by the second." 

"It just means we have a lot of time to make up for." He slid his hands down to squeeze his ass, making Trunks clench around him. He suppressed a groan. "You have such a nice ass. Big and firm." 

"Thanks…. I work out." Goten laughed. He squeezed him again, kissing and sucking at a spot under his jaw almost lazily for a few minutes. Trunks moaned, the vibration of it against his lips. He loved being so close to him… He loved him. 

“Can I call you sweetheart?”

“You’re so embarrassing…”

“Why are you embarrassed,” he asked, nibbling at the same spot under his jaw. “I’m the one saying it.” He caressed his thigh, tracing lightly around the garter. “There’s no one here but _us.”_ He slid his hand up to Trunks’ chest underneath the robe, squeezing him there too and rubbing his thumb in circles around a nipple. He shivered under him. “How about babe? Baby? My prince? My angel?”

“Uh…” Goten kissed a spot under the choker hard, leaving a bright red mark. The walls around his dick squeezed hard. _“Mmm.”_

“All of them,” Goten decided. “But right now, you’re my angel. Do you wanna know why? Besides the costume, of course.” He scratched lightly from Trunks’ side down to his thigh, feeling goosebumps spread across his lover’s skin. A whimper fell from his kiss-swollen lips, his breathing picking up a little. “You’re so _good_ to me,” he whispered, rocking his hips a little. “Always giving me whatever I want, even your _body._ Letting me use both your holes to cum in…” He chuckled when Trunks began to squirm under him, his hips rolling in time to his small thrusts. _Fuck,_ he was _delicious._ “You’re such a good boy. You’re my _angel.”_

"Goten, I want it," he moaned, moving in lazy unison with Goten's hips. "I want your cum." The words had him snapping into him sharply, a small cry falling from Trunks' lips at the movement. His hands fell from his hair to clench at the bedsheets around him, his breathing turning into panting again. "Fuck me hard, _please."_

And he was so _weak_ under him that Goten knew in that moment, he could do _anything_ to his body and Trunks would let it happen. Such power was precious, the man under him was precious. He leaned down to kiss him, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally, his lips. One of the world's most powerful men, if not _the_ most powerful man when one considered combined physical strength, status, and wealth, lay moaning under him, just begging Goten to fuck him. He kissed him sweetly, Trunks rolling his hips impatiently under him. 

“Turn over,” he ordered when he moved back. He sat up completely, his dick falling from that warm, wet hole so Trunks could adjust himself. 

His boyfriend turned, pulling his robe up to just below the angel wings before burying his face in his arms, on spread knees and presenting himself. Goten bit his bottom lip. He kinda wanted to rim him now, actually. Lick that sensitive hole for a while. He contained himself, they could do that later. Right now, he would give Trunks what he wanted so much. His dick twitched at the thought of being able to fuck as hard as he actually could. 

Goten shoved himself in, placing both hands on the small of his back to force Trunks down even more, and let himself go. He fucked him slow, but hard at first. Not for Trunks' sake, but his own, feeling himself harden some more inside him. He had softened a bit while he was waiting earlier. Soon, he picked up his pace, going as hard as he wanted to, as he _needed_ to, Trunks’ muffled cries, his own harsh breaths and groans, and the slapping of their skin creating a perverse symphony. He fisted a hand in his hair and pulled his head up a little to hear him better, hearing those desperate whines rapidly descend into sobs. Goten slammed into him harder, his tired muscles screaming at him but the pleasure overriding all his self control.

He vaguely noticed Trunks’ hand disappearing under himself, his arm shaking, and when he was squeezing tightly around him again, loud sobs escaping him as he came again, Goten shoved his face down again, squeezing his eyes shut as he chased down his own pleasure. His orgasm hit so hard, his vision almost went black, making him drape himself over Trunks' trembling body. He grinded his hips in small circles, as deep as he could go, moaning with one hand still gripping his lover's hair. Eventually, he stilled.

He pulled out and collapsed at his side, wrapping his arms around Trunks and pulling him close. Just like his baby liked it. Little tears were at the corners of his eyes, and he still looked lost in post orgasm bliss, thoroughly ruined. Goten kissed the tears away. 

“You did such a good job taking me,” he praised. He stroked his sides and thighs reassuringly. Pressed more kisses on his face, shoulders, neck, anywhere he could reach while in this position. "You're so beautiful, so strong for letting me do that to you." His hand wandered down to his ass and, he couldn’t help himself, he rubbed a finger against his hole. Trunks shivered against him, a small noise coming from his throat. 

_This is mine,_ he thought absently, capturing his lips. He pulled down the robe again and contented himself with wrapping his arms around his waist. A few more minutes passed as they both recovered some more. His boyfriend's hand slid up to his chest, resting itself there. 

"I think I can kick your ass now in training," Trunks said a few minutes later, his tone thoughtful and sleepy. Goten laughed.

"What?"

"I've been too distracted... when we train. I was close to getting a hard on yesterday."

"Wait, is _that_ why you broke my nose?!"

"Shhh... Yes." Wow. He laughed again. Trunks nuzzled him briefly for a bit before propping himself up a bit. "I'm going to clean myself up." Goten watched in silence as he rolled to his side and stood up. He managed to balance for a single second before he collapsed right back onto the bed. Trunks blinked at the ceiling in confusion, a small scowl on his mouth. 

Goten laughed at him again. 

"Give yourself time to recover," he scolded. He rolled next to him. Trunks' turned his head so they were facing each other. 

"I love you," Goten said sincerely. Trunks scoffed in amusement, but his happy smile looked real.

"All I had to do to get those words was let you fuck my ass." 

"Aw, don't be like that, babe! I mean it! I fucked your ass with love!" He gifted Trunks with a big, wet smooch on his cheek. Trunks squirmed away from it like the rude boy he was. Goten grabbed him and held him tightly enough so he couldn't wiggle away, kissing him soundly. Eventually, Trunks stopped pretending he didn't like it and their kiss turned slow and sweet. "I love you," he said again when they separated. Trunks tugged on his hair a bit, almost mindlessly. 

"I love you too," he said, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they came out to their families as a couple and married within six months :P
> 
> When I first came up with this fic, I couldn't for the LIFE of me, decide who I wanted to wear the angel costume (NO, they couldn’t both be angels at the same time), so they switched outfits. Plus, the… *inspiration* for this fic also got railed in an angel costume, so :)
> 
> Thank y'all for your patience! I might go back and edit some stuff at a later date (nothing major, just some very minor revisions), but for now I thought I kept y'all waiting long enough so I posted it now. Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> 12/5/20: "VeRY mINoR rEviSioNs," I said. Anyway, added more than several sentences, including dialogue at the end. Also made Trunks more tired bc is it good sex if you're not sleepy after? I think not! <3


End file.
